Quando Cai o Raio - Desaparecidos, Vol 1
by uchihaxx
Summary: "Haruno" ele disse, em uma voz cansada "Olha, só suba na moto, sim? Eu te levo para casa. Ou para a sua esquina, eu acho." "Eu não sei" eu disse, olhando para ele e batendo meus cílios "Digo, a senhorita Shizune já nos viu juntos. Suponho que ela vá correndo contar para os policiais." Ele parecia entediado "Só suba na moto, Haruno." - ADAPTAÇÃO.
1. Prólogo

Mandaram que eu escrevesse um relato, em primeira pessoa, sobre o que aconteceu comigo, falando toda a verdade e nada mais do que a verdade. Então tá. O que aconteceu comigo: fui atingida por um raio. Tudo culpa da Ino, que resolveu que queria voltar da escola andando, para queimar uns quilinhos... Acabou que eu é quem fui queimada. Ninguém acreditou em mim, nem eu mesma, pra ser sincera. Eu não estava me sentindo mal, não tinha nenhuma marca ou machucado... _Nem estava chamuscada! _Mas logo as coisas começaram a mudar. Quando acordei no dia seguinte, de alguma forma sabia onde estavam as duas crianças cujas fotos estampavam a caixa de leite, aquelas do _Disque-Desaparecidos_, sabe? Pois é. Eu tinha certeza absoluta sobre onde elas estavam. O problema é que eu achava que estava fazendo uma coisa boa! Liguei para o _Disque-Desaparecidos _e avisei à simpática senhorinha onde estavam essas duas crianças, e depois mais outras... Até que dois _não-tão-simpáticos_ agentes federais apareceram na minha escola para conversar comigo. Até parece! Agora sou foragida da justiça, tenho que ajudar um dos meninos que foram encontrados e ainda preciso disfarçar o quanto o _motoqueiro da sala de detenção mexe comigo_... Ainda bem que um raio não cai duas vezes no mesmo lugar... _Certo?_

* * *

O livro se chama _Quando Cai o Raio - Desaparecidos, Vol. 1 _da autora Meg Cabot.


	2. Capítulo Um

Sakura Haruno nunca foi o que você chamaria de uma típica adolescente do _meio-oeste_ _americano_ — suas atividades extracurriculares, em vez de líder de torcida, incluíam briga com o time do futebol e um longo mês de suspensão.

Uma parte de Sakura gostaria de ser a rainha do baile que sua mãe sempre desejou que ela fosse, mas outra parte dela secretamente conta os dias até que ela tenha sua própria moto _Harley._

Então algo acontece... Durante um passeio em um dia particularmente tempestuoso, ela é atingida por um raio e sobrevive.

Depois disso, Sakura ganha uma habilidade única. Ela se torna conhecida como _'garota do raio' _— com um poder psíquico capaz de localizar qualquer pessoa, _viva ou morta._

Agora, sempre que Sakura vê o retrato de uma criança desaparecida, ela sabe exatamente onde ela está.

Devolver crianças desaparecidas para seus pais desesperados é uma coisa, mas Sakura deve escolher se vai usar seu poder surpreendente para o bem... ou para o mal.

* * *

_**Capítulo Um.**_

Eles querem que eu escreva. Tudo. Estão chamando isso de _minha declaração_. Certo. Minha declaração. Sobre como aconteceu. Do começo.

Na TV, quando as pessoas tem que dar uma declaração, tem sempre alguém que escreve para eles o que eles falam, e então tudo o que eles têm que fazer é assinar depois que é lido para eles. E mais, eles têm café e rosquinhas e essas coisas. Tudo que eu tenho e um monte de papel e esta caneta. Nem mesmo uma _Coca Diet._

Isso é somente mais uma prova de que tudo que você vê na TV é mentira.

Você quer minha declaração? Okay_, aqui vai a minha declaração:_ É tudo culpa da Ino.

De verdade. É. Tudo começou naquela tarde na fila do hambúrguer na lanchonete, quando Kiba Inuzuka falou para Ino que ela era tão gorda que eles teriam que enterrá-la numa caixa de piano, que nem o Elvis. O que é totalmente idiota, desde que — pelo que eu sei — Elvis não foi enterrado em uma caixa de piano. Eu não me importo o quão gordo ele era quando morreu. Eu tenho certeza que Priscilla Presley poderia comprar um caixão melhor para o Rei do que uma caixa de piano.

E segundo, de onde o Kiba tirou isso, dizendo esse tipo de coisa para alguém, especialmente para a minha melhor amiga? Então eu fiz o que qualquer melhor amiga faria nas mesmas circunstancias: _Eu o empurrei e bati nele._

Não é como se o Kiba não merecesse ser esmurrado, ele merece diariamente. _O cara é um retardado. _E nem e como se eu tivesse machucado ele. Tudo bem, e, ele cambaleou paratrás e caiu nos condimentos. _Grande coisa._ Não tinha nenhum sangue. _Eu nem cheguei a acertar na cara dele. _Ele viu meu punho vindo, e desviou no último minuto, então ao invés de acertar ele no nariz, como eu pretendia, eu acabei acertando ele no pescoço.

Eu _duvido_ que tenha até deixado uma marca.

Mas você não sabe, um segundo depois esta grande, gorda pata segurou o meu ombro, e o treinador Maito me girou para encará-lo. Acontece que ele estava atrás de Ino e eu na fila de hambúrguer, comprando um prato de _curly fritos_. Ele tinha visto a coisa toda...

Só que não a parte que Kiba falava para Ino que ela seria enterrada em uma caixa de piano. _Aw, não. _Somente a parte que eu soquei sua estrela de futebol americano no pescoço.

— Vamos, garotinha, — disse o treinador Maito. E ele me guiou para fora da lanchonete e escadas acima, para o escritório do orientador.

Meu coordenador, Sr. Yakushi, estava em sua mesa, comendo o seu lanche que estava em uma sacolinha de papel. Antes que você possa ter pena dele, a sacolinha de papel tinha aqueles famosos arcos dourados. Dava pra sentir o cheiro das fritas lá do começo do corredor. O Sr. Yakushi, durante os dois anos que eu havia frequentado seu escritório, nunca pareceu se importar com a gordura que consumia. Ele diz que tem sorte de ter um metabolismo que é naturalmente muito alto. Ele olhou e sorriu quando o Treinador Maito falou:

— Yakushi, — com uma voz medonha.

— Ora, Gai, e Sakura! Que surpresa agradável — ele disse — Fritas? — ele estendeu um baldinho de fritas. Sr. Yakushi tinha pedido o tamanho extragrande.

— Obrigada, — eu falei, e peguei um pouco.

O treinador Maito não aceitou e continuou:

— A garotinha aqui deu um murro no pescoço do meu jogador logo agora.

Sr. Yakushi olhou pra mim desaprovando

— Sakura, isso e verdade? — ele perguntou.

— Eu tentei acertá-lo no rosto, mas ele desviou — eu disse.

Sr. Yakushi balançou a cabeça

— Sakura, nós já conversamos sobre isso — ele disse.

— Eu sei, — eu disse com um suspiro. Eu tenho, de acordo com o Sr. Yakushi, problemas de controle da raiva — Mas não pude me controlar. O cara é um idiota.

Aparentemente, isso não era o que o Treinador Maito ou o Sr. Yakushi queriam ouvir. Sr. Yakushi desviou o olhar, mais o Treinador Maito parecia como se fosse cair morto de um ataque do coração ali mesmo na sala da coordenação.

— Está bem — Sr. Yakushi falou rapidamente, provavelmente pra evitar que o treinador tivesse um enfarte — Está bem então. Venha e sente-se, Sakura. Obrigado, Gai. Eu tomarei conta disso.

Mas o treinador Maito continuou parado lá, com o rosto se tornando cada vez mais vermelho, mesmo depois de eu ter me sentando — na minha cadeira favorita, a alaranjada de vinil perto da janela. Os dedos do treinador, grossos como salsichas, estavam enrolados em um punho, como uma criança pronta pra explodir, e dava pra ver uma veia pulsando no meio de sua testa.

— Ela machucou o pescoço dele. O garoto vai ter que jogar bola hoje à noite com o pescoço machucado — disse o treinador Maito.

Sr. Yakushi piscou pro Treinador. Ele disse, cautelosamente, como se o Treinador Maito fosse uma bomba que precisasse ser desativada.

— Aposto que o pescoço dele deve estar doendo muito. Tenho certeza que uma garotinha de um metro e meio pode fazer muito estrago a um jogador de quase dois metros, e de 90 kilos.

— Ele vai ter que colocar gelo — o treinador Maito disse.

O treinador Maito deve ser imune a sarcasmo.

— Tenho certeza que foi bastante traumático pra ele. — o Sr. Yakushi disse — E, por favor, não se preocupe com a Sakura. Ela será devidamente castigada.

O treinador Maito aparentemente não sabia o que significava '_devidamente castigada_', porque ele disse:

— Eu não quero mais ela encostando nos meusgarotos! Deixe-a longe deles!

Sr. Yakushi colocou de lado o seu _Quarteirão_, levantou, e andou até a porta. Colocou uma mão no braço do treinador e disse:

—Eu vou tomar conta disso, Gai. — Então ele gentilmente empurrou o treinador Maito fora da sala e fechou a porta.

— Yay, — ele disse quando ficamos sozinhos, e se sentou novamente para pegar o seu hambúrguer. — Então. O que aconteceu com a nossa decisão de não começar brigas com pessoas que são maiores que nós? – Sr. Yakushi perguntou enquanto mastigava. Tinha ketchup no canto de sua boca.

Eu encarei o ketchup e disse:

— Eu não comecei essa. O Kiba começou.

— O que aconteceu dessa vez? — Sr. Yakushi me passou as batatas de novo — O seu irmão?

— Não, — eu disse. Peguei duas batatas e coloquei na boca — a Ino.

— Ino? — Sr. Yakushi mordeu outra vez o seu hambúrguer. O ponto de ketchup ficou maior — O que tem a Ino?

— Kiba disse que Ino era tão gorda que eles teriam que enterrá-la em uma caixa de piano, igual ao Elvis.

Sr. Yakushi engoliu.

— Isto é ridículo. Elvis não foi enterrado em uma caixa de piano.

— Eu sei — eu dei de ombros — Você entendeu porque eu tive que bater nele?

— Bem, para ser honesto com você, Sakura, não, eu não posso dizer que entenda. O problema, veja, com você batendo nesses garotos é que, um dia, eles vão bater em você de volta, então você vai se arrepender.

— Eles tentam me acertar o tempo todo. Mas eu sou muito rápida para eles — eu disse.

— É — Sr. Yakushi disse. Ainda tinha ketchup no canto de sua boca — mas um dia, você vai tropeçar, ou algo assim, e então vão te acertar.

— Eu acho que não. — eu disse — Entenda, ultimamente, eu tenho feito _kickboxing._

— _Kickboxing?_ — Sr. Yakushi perguntou.

— Sim — eu disse. — eu tenho um vídeo.

— Um vídeo? — Sr. Yakushi disse. O telefone dele tocou e ele disse: — Me dê licença um minuto, Sakura — e atendeu.

Enquanto o Sr. Yakushi falava no telefone com a sua esposa, que aparentemente estava tendo um problema com o novo bebe, Kyo, eu olhei pela janela. Não tinha muito o que ver da janela do Sr. Yakushi. Só o estacionamento dos professores, a maior parte, e muito do céu. A cidade que eu moro é bastante reta, então sempre pode-se ver muito do céu.

Naquele momento, o céu estava meio cinza e encoberto. Atrás do lava-carro do outro lado da rua do colégio, você podia ver essa camada de nuvens cinza escuras. Provavelmente estava chovendo em alguma cidade próxima. Entretanto, você não poderia dizer apenas olhando para aquelas nuvens se a chuva viria ou não em nossa direção. Eu estava pensando que provavelmente iria.

— Se ele não quiser comer, então não tente forçá-lo... Não, eu não quis dizer que você está forçando ele. O que eu quis dizer era que, talvez ele apenas não esteja com fome agora... Sim, eu sei que nos precisamos por ele num horário certo, mas... — Sr. Yakushi disse no telefone.

O lava-carros estava vazio. Ninguém se incomoda de lavar o carro quando está para chover. Mas o _McDonald's_ ao lado, onde Sr. Yakushi tinha pego o seu hambúrguer e as sua fritas, estava cheio. Apenas os mais velhos tem permissão de deixar o campus no intervalo, e eles todos enchem o _McDonald's_, e a _Pizza Hut_ do outro lado da rua.

— Está bem — Sr. Yakushi disse, desligando o telefone — Agora, onde nós estávamos, Sakura?

— Você estava me falando que eu preciso aprender a controlar o meu temperamento — eu disse.

Sr. Yakushi assentiu.

— Sim, sim, você realmente precisa, Sakura — ele disse.

— Ou um dia desses, eu vou acabar me machucando — eu disse.

— Esse é um ponto excelente — ele disse.

— E que eu deveria contar até dez antes de eu fazer qualquer coisa na próxima vez que eu ficar brava — eu continuei.

Sr. Yakushi assentiu outra vez, ainda mais entusiasmado.

— Sim, isso também é verdade.

— E mais, se eu quiser aprender a ter sucesso na vida, eu preciso entender que violência não resolve nada – eu concluí.

Sr. Yakushi estava batendo palmas.

— Exatamente! Você esta entendendo, Sakura. Você esta finalmente entendendo.

Eu me levantei para ir. Eu tenho vindo para o escritório do Sr. Yakushi há quase dois anos, e eu tinha uma boa noção de como as coisas funcionavam com ele. E o melhor era que, tendo passado tanto tempo na recepção do lado de fora da sala do Sr. Yakushi lendo panfletos enquanto eu esperava para vê-lo, eu já tinha decidido entrar em uma carreira nas Forças Armadas.

— Bom, — eu disse — eu acho que entendi Sr. Yakushi. Muito obrigada. Eu vou tentar mais na próxima vez.

Eu tinha quase passado da porta quando ele me chamou — Oh, e Sakura — ele disse, no seu jeito amigável.

Eu olhei para ele pelo meu ombro.

— Uh-huh?

— Esse incidente vai lhe render outra semana de detenção — ele disse, mastigando uma batata frita. — Adicionado nas sete semanas que você já tem.

Eu sorri para ele.

— Sr. Yakushi? — eu o chamei.

— Sim, Sakura? — ele respondeu.

— Você esta com ketchup na sua boca.

Tá bom, não era a melhor resposta. Mas, ei, ele não disse que ele iria ligar para os meus pais. Se ele dissesse isso, você teria escutado umas coisas bem coloridas. Mas ele não disse. E o que é uma outra semana de detenção comparado a contar aos meus pais?

E, diabos, eu tenho tantas semanas de detenção que eu desisti da ideia de ter uma vida. É muito ruim, na verdade, que detenção não conte como atividade extracurricular. Se contasse, eu estaria parecendo bem atrativa para muitas faculdades agora.

Não que detenção seja tão ruim. Na verdade, você só fica sentado lá por uma hora. Você pode fazer a sua lição de casa, se quiser, ou você pode ler uma revista. Você só não pode conversar.

A pior parte, eu acho, é que você perde o ônibus, mas quem vai quer voltar de ônibus, de qualquer jeito, com os novatos e os rejeitados socialmente? Desde que Ino conseguiu a sua carteira de motorista, ela está doida por qualquer desculpa para dirigir, então eu tenho carona todas as noites.

Meus pais ainda não descobriram sobre a detenção. Eu disse para eles que eu me juntei à banda. Que bom que eles têm coisas mais importantes para se preocupar do que ir a um dos jogos, ou eles iriam notar minha ausência geral na sessão da flauta.

De qualquer modo, quando Ino veio me pegar depois da detenção naquele dia — o dia em que essa coisa toda começou, o dia em que eu soquei Kiba Inuzuka no pescoço — ela estava toda se desculpando. Já que eu basicamente entrei em encrenca por causa dela.

— Oh meu Deus, Sakura. — ela disse quando nos encontramos às quatro fora das portas do auditório.

Tinha tanta gente de detenção no colegio _KonoHigh_ que eles tiveram que nos colocar no auditório. Isso era um pouco chato para o clube de teatro, que se encontra no palco do auditório todos os dias as três, mas nós devemos deixá-los em paz, e eles retornam o favor, exceto quando eles precisam de ajuda com caras grandes da última fileira para mover parte do cenário ou algo assim.

E a melhor parte disso é que agora eu sei a peça _Our Town_ de cor. E a pior parte é, quem é que quer saber a peca _Our Town_ de cor?

— Oh meu Deus, Sakura. — Ino jorrava — Você deveria ter visto. Kiba estava até o cotovelo de condimentos. Depois que você socou ele, digo. Ele ficou com maionese na camisa inteira. Você foi ótima. Você não precisava, mas foi ótimo que você fez.

— É. — eu disse. Eu estava com muita vontade de ir para casa. A coisa sobre detenção é isso, você pode fazer toda a sua lição durante a detenção, mas ainda é meio chato. Como a escola em geral, a maior parte. — Tanto faz. Vamos indo.

Mas quando saímos para o estacionamento, o pequeno _Cabriolet_ vermelho da Ino, não estava lá. Eu não queria dizer nada no começo, já que a Ino ama aquele carro, e eu com certeza não queria ser a pessoa a dizer a ela que ele tinha desaparecido. Mas depois de termos ficado lá alguns segundos, com ela repetindo o quão ótima eu era, e eu olhando todos os meus companheiros detidos subindo nas suas picapes ou na suas motos (a maioria das pessoas na detenção eram _caipiras_ ou _DJ's_ — eu sou a única _Da Cidade_), eu perguntei:

— Uh, Ino. Cadê o seu carro?

— Oh, eu dirigi para casa depois da escola, e então pedi para o Deidara me trazer de volta e me deixar aqui — disse Ino.

Deidara é o irmão gêmeo da Ino. Ele comprou uma _Trans Am_, como se, com uma _Trans Am_, Deidara tivesse chance de ter uma transa.

— Eu achei que seria divertido ir andando para casa — Ino continuou.

Eu olhei para as nuvens que naquele dia cedo estavam em cima do lava-carros. Agora elas estavam quase diretamente acima das nossas cabeças.

— Ino. Nós moramos a três quilômetros daqui — eu disse.

— Uh-huh, eu sei. Nós podemos queimar muitas calorias se andarmos rápido — Ino disse, toda contente.

— Ino, vai chover muito — eu disse.

— Não, não vai — Ino disse olhando para o céu.

Eu olhei para ela como se ela fosse demente

— Ino, sim, vai. Você tá drogada?

Ino começou a parecer chateada. Na verdade não demora muito para a Ino ficar chateada. Ela ainda estava triste, eu podia dizer, por causa do comentário sobre a caixa de piano do Kiba. Era por isso que ela queria andar para casa. Ela esperava perder peso. Eu já sabia que ela não iria lanchar por uma semana, tudo por causa do que aquele retardado disse.

— Eu não estou drogada. — Ino disse — Eu só acho que é hora de nós duas começarmos a tentar entrar forma. O verão está vindo, e eu não quero ficar mais quatro meses inventando desculpas sobre o porquê eu não posso ir à festa na piscina de alguém.

Eu apenas comecei a rir.

— Ino, ninguém nunca convida a gente para festas na piscina — eu disse.

— Fale por si mesma. E andar é uma forma completamente viável de se exercitar. Você pode queimar tantas calorias andando três quilômetros quanto você queimaria correndo deles — Ino disse.

Eu olhei para ela e perguntei:

— Ino, isso é besteira. Quem te falou isso?

— É fato. Agora, você vem? — ela disse.

— Eu não acredito que você se importa com o que um retardado como o Kiba Inuzuka diz sobre qualquer coisa — eu disse.

— Eu não ligo para o que Kiba Inuzuka diz. Isso não tem nada a ver com o que ele disse. Eu apenas acho que é hora de nós duas entrarmos em forma — ela disse.

Eu fiquei lá e olhei para ela. _Você deveria ter visto ela._ Ino tem sido a minha melhor amiga desde o jardim de infância, que foi quando ela e a família dela se mudaram para a casa ao lado. E o engraçado é, exceto pelo fato que agora ela tem peito — bem grandes, por acaso, muito maiores do que eu jamais terei, a não ser que eu coloque implantes, o que não vai acontecer nunca — ela parece exatamente a mesma que ela era no primeiro dia que eu a conheci: cabelo louro e lisa, grande olhos azuis uma barriga de lisa, e um QI de 167 _(um fato que ela me informou cinco minutos depois do primeiro jogo de amarelinha)_.

Mas você não saberia que ela é toda avançada nas classes se você visse como ela estava naquele dia. Tá bom, em primeiro lugar, ela estava usando calças de ginástica pretas, com esse grande suéter de moletom _KNHS_, e sapatos de corrida. Nada mal, certo? Espere. Ela completou o visual com faixas — eu não to brincando — na cabeça e nos pulsos. E também tinha uma grande garrafa de água pendurada numa redinha em um ombro. Digo, você poderia dizer que ela pensava que se parecia com uma atleta olímpica, mas o que ela realmente parecia era uma dona de casa lunática que acabou de pegar _Entre em Forma com a Oprah _no livro do mês do clube, ou algo assim.

Enquanto eu estava parada lá encarando Ino, pensando como eu ia contar a notícia das faixas, um dos caras da detenção parou numa _Indian_ completamente irada.

Posso apenas usar essa oportunidade para apontar que a única coisa que eu sempre quis é uma moto?

Essa ronronava.

Eu _odeio_ aqueles caras que tiram o silenciador das motos deles para fazer muito barulho enquanto eles tentam passar ilegalmente pelo acostamento do estacionamento dos professores. Esse cara mudou a dele para correr quieto como um gatinho. Pintada toda de preto, com cromos brilhantes em todo lugar, isso era uma moto de alta qualidade. _De verdade._

E o cara dirigindo também não era nada mal para os olhos.

— Haruno, — ele disse, colocando um pé com bota no freio — Precisa de uma carona?

Se _Michael Jackson _tivesse se levantado da cova e começasse a me perguntar por informações do Iraque, eu não teria ficado tão surpresa como eu estava por esse cara me perguntando se eu queria uma carona. Entretanto, eu gosto de pensar que eu escondi esse fato bastante bem.

Eu disse, bem calma:

— Não, obrigada. Nós vamos andando.

Ele olhou para o céu e disse:

— Vai chover muito — ele disse, num tom que sugeria que eu era idiota de não ter percebido.

Eu inclinei minha cabeça na direção da Ino, para ele entender a mensagem.

— Nós vamos andando — eu disse de novo.

Ele deu de ombros por baixo de sua jaqueta de couro.

— Seu enterro — ele disse, e foi embora.

Eu assisti ele ir, tentando não notar o quão legal era seu jeans que se agarrava em sua bunda perfeitamente torneada. A bunda dele não era a única coisa perfeitamente torneada também.

_Oh, se acalme._

Eu estava falando do rosto dele, _tá bom_?

Era um rosto bom, não o habitual '_boca aberta em surpresa'_, como os rostos da maioria dos garotos da minha escola. A cara dele tinha alguma inteligência, no mínimo.

Então e dai se o nariz dele parecia que já tinha se quebrado algumas vezes? E tudo bem, talvez a boca dele estivesse meio torta, e o cabelo rebelde dele precisava de um corte. Essas deficiências eram mais que compensadas pelo par de olhos negros tão escuros que mal se podia distinguir as pupilas, e um par de ombros tão largos, que eu duvido que seria capaz de ver muito da estrada se eu um dia acabasse atrás dele na traseira daquela moto.

Ino, entretanto, pareceu não ter notado nenhuma dessas qualidades altamente perfeitas. Ela estava me encarando como se ela tivesse me pego falando com um canibal ou algo assim.

— Oh meu Deus, Sakura— ela disse — Quem era aquele?

— O nome dele e Sasuke Uchiha — eu disse.

— Um caipira. _Oh, meu Deus_, Sakura, aquele cara é um caipira. Eu não acredito que você estava até falando com ele — ela continuou.

Não se preocupe. Eu vou explicar.

Há dois tipos de pessoa que vai ao colégio KonoHigh: as pessoas que vem da parte rural da região, são os "_Caipiras"_, e as pessoas que vivem na cidade, são os "_Da Cidade_". Os _Caipiras_ e os _Da Cidade_ não se misturam. _Ponto_. Os _Da Cidade_ acham que eles são melhores que os _Caipiras_ porque tem mais dinheiro, já que a maioria das pessoas que vivem na cidade tem os pais médicos ou advogados ou professores. Os _Caipiras_ acham que são melhores que os _Da Cidade_ porque eles sabem fazer coisas que os _Da Cidade_ não sabem fazer, como consertar motos velhas e parir bezerros e farejar. Os pais dos _Caipiras_ são todos trabalhadores na fábrica ou fazendeiros. Há subcamadas nesses grupos, como os _DJ's _— delinquentes juvenis — e os

_Pop's _— as pessoas populares, os atletas e as líderes de torcida — mas a maior parte da escola é dividida em _Caipiras_ e _Da Cidade._

Ino e eu somos _Da Cidade_. Sasuke Uchiha, sem necessidade de dizer, é um _Caipira_. E de bônus, eu tenho quase certeza que ele também é um _DJ._

Mas também, como Sr. Yakushi gosta tanto de me dizer, eu também sou — ou pelo menos vou ser, um dia desses, se eu não começar a levar os seus conselhos sobre controle de raiva a sério.

— Como você conhece aquele cara? — Ino queria saber — Ele não pode estar em nenhuma das suas classes. Ele definitivamente não é um reprovado. Presidiário, talvez — Ela disse com uma expressão de desdém — Mas ele tem que estar no segundo grau, pelo amor de Deus.

Eu sei. Ela soa conservadora, não? Ela não é de verdade. Apenas assustada. Caras — caras de verdade, não idiotas como o irmão dela, Deidara — assustam a Ino. Mesmo com o _QI_ dela de _167_, garotos são coisas que ela nunca conseguiu entender. Ino apenas não consegue entender que garotos são apenas como nós. Bem, com algumas evidentes exceções.

— Eu o conheci na detenção. A gente pode ir, por favor, antes que a chuva comece? Eu estou com a minha flauta — eu disse.

A Ino, entretanto, não deixaria passar.

— Você realmente teria aceitado a carona daquele cara? Um total estranho como ele? Se eu não estivesse aqui?

— Eu não sei — respondi.

Eu não sabia mesmo. Eu espero que você não fique com a impressão que essa é a primeira vez que um cara me perguntou se eu queria uma carona ou algo assim. Digo, eu tenho que admitir que tenho uma tendência de ser um pouco livre com os meus punhos, mas eu não sou nenhum cachorro. Eu posso ser um pouco pequena — apenas um metro e meio, como o Sr. Yakushi gosta de me lembrar — e eu não sou muito fã de maquiagem ou roupas ou qualquer coisa, mas acredite em mim, eu me viro.

Tudo bem, é, eu não sou nenhuma _super-modelo_: eu mantenho meu cabelo curto para não ter que mexer nele, e eu estou bem com ele sendo dessa cor — você não vai me pegar experimentando luzes, como algumas pessoas que eu poderia mencionar. Cabelo rosa combina com meus olhos verdes que combinam com a minha pele pálida — bem, pelo menos, eu acho que isso é uma cor.

Mas a única razão que eu fico sentada em casa nas noites de sábado é: isso ou sair com caras como Kiba Inuzuka, ou Deidara, o irmão da Ino. Eles são os únicos tipos de caras com quem a minha mãe me deixaria sair.

É, você está entendendo. _Da Cidade._ Está certo. Eu apenas tenho permissão para sair com garotos que vão para a faculdade. _Leia-se, Da Cidade._

Onde eu estava? Ah, é.

Então, para responder a sua pergunta, não, Sasuke Uchiha não foi o primeiro cara que parou e me perguntou se eu queria uma carona para algum lugar.

_Mas Sasuke Uchiha foi o primeiro cara para quem eu poderia ter dito sim._

— É, — eu disse para Ino — provavelmente eu teria. Aceitado a oferta dele, digo. Se você não estivesse aqui e tudo mais.

— Eu não posso acreditar em você — Ino começou a andar, mas deixa eu lhe dizer, aquelas nuvens estavam bem acima de nós. A não ser que fossemos a 160 quilômetros por hora, não haveria jeito de vencermos a chuva.

E o mais rápido para a Ino é talvez 1 quilometro por hora, no máximo. Ela

não tem físico.

— Eu não posso acreditar em você — ela disse outra vez — Você não pode ir por ai subindo na traseira das motos dos _Caipiras_. Digo, quem sabe onde você pode acabar? Morta em um milharal, sem duvida.

Quase toda garota que desaparece em Indiana aparece, eventualmente, seminua e em decomposição em um milharal. Mas de novo, vocês já sabem disso, não?

— Você é tão estranha — Ino disse — Só você para fazer amizades com caras na detenção.

Eu continuei olhando pelo meu ombro para as nuvens. Elas estavam enormes, como montanhas. Só que, diferente de montanhas, elas não estavam paradas.

— Bem — eu disse — Eu não posso dizer exatamente que não conheço eles, você sabe. Nós ficamos sentados juntos por uma hora todo dia pelos últimos três ou quatro meses.

— Mas eles são _Caipiras_ — Disse Ino — Meu Deus, Sakura. Você realmente fala com eles?

— Eu não sei. Digo, não podemos falar. Mas a senhorita Shizune tem que fazer chamada todos os dias, então você aprende os nomes das pessoas. Você meio que não pode evitar — respondi.

Ino balançou a cabeça — Oh meu Deus — ela disse — Meu pai me mataria se eu voltasse para casa na traseira da moto de um _Caipira_.

Eu não disse nada. As chances de qualquer um perguntar para a Ino subir na traseira de uma moto eram, tipo, _zero_.

— Ainda assim — Ino disse depois de nós termos andado um tempo em silêncio — Ele era meio fofo. Para um _Caipira_, digo. O que ele fez?

— O que você quer dizer? Para pegar detenção? — eu dei de ombros — Como eu poderia saber? Nós não podemos conversar.

Deixe-me apenas dizer um pouco sobre onde estávamos andando. O colégio KonoHigh se localiza na imaginativa rua chamada _Colégio_. Você pode ter adivinhado, não há muitas outras coisas na _Estrada Colégio_ exceto, bem, o colégio. Há apenas duas pistas e muitas fazendas. O _McDonald's_ e o lava-carros e essas coisas estão na avenida. E nós não estávamos andando na

avenida. Ninguém nunca anda na avenida desde que uma garota foi atropelada andando lá ano passado.

Então nós chegamos tão longe na _Estrada Colégio_ quanto o campo de futebol quando a chuva começou. Grandes, fortes gotas de chuva.

— Ino — eu disse, bastante calma, quando a primeira gota me atingiu.

— Vai acalmar — Ino disse.

Outra gota me atingiu. E mais um grande flash de luz quebrou o céu e pareceu atingir a torre da água, a um quilometro e meio ou algo assim. Então trovejou. _Realmente alto._ Tão alto quanto os jatos na _Base Militar Crane_, quando eles quebram a barreira do som.

— Ino— eu disse, menos calma.

— Talvez nós devêssemos procurar um abrigo — Ino disse.

— Correto — eu disse.

Mas o único abrigo que nós vimos era a arquibancada de metal que contornava o campo de futebol. E todos sabem que, durante uma tempestade elétrica, você não deve se esconder abaixo coisas de metal.

_Aí foi quando o primeiro granizo me atingiu._

Se você já foi atingido por um granizo, você vai saber porque Ino e eu corremos para baixo daquelas arquibancadas. E se você nunca foi atingido por um granizo, tudo que eu posso dizer é: _sorte sua._

Aqueles granizos em particular eram mais ou menos do tamanho de bolas de golfe. E eu não estou exagerando. Eles eram enormes. E aqueles filhos da — perdoe a língua — doíam.

Ino e eu ficamos embaixo das arquibancadas, com granizo aparecendo por toda nossa volta, como se nós estivéssemos presos dentro de um saco de pipocas estourando. No entanto a pipoca não estava mais acertando a nossa cabeça.

Com todas as trovoadas e o som dos granizos atingindo os assentos de metal acima de nossas cabeças, ricocheteando e acertando no chão, estava meio difícil de ouvir qualquer coisa, mas isso não impediu a Ino quando ela gritou:

— Sinto muito.

Tudo que eu disse foi ―Ow, ― porque uma grande parte de granizo ricocheteou no chão e me atingiu na perna.

— Eu falo sério — Ino gritou — Eu sinto muito, muito mesmo.

— Pare de se desculpar — Eu disse — Não é sua culpa.

Pelo menos isso foi o que eu pensei naquele momento. Eu já mudei de ideia quanto a isso. Como você vai notar se reler as primeiras linhas dessa declaração.

Um grande flash de luz cruzou o céu. Se quebrou em quatro ou cinco partes. Uma das partes atingiu o topo de um celeiro que eu conseguia ver acima das árvores. O trovão soou tão alto, que balançou as arquibancadas.

— É sim — Ino disse. Ela falava como se fosse começar a chorar — É minha culpa.

— Ino — eu disse — Pelo amor de Deus, você está chorando?

— Sim — ela disse com uma fungada.

— Por quê? E sé uma estúpida tempestade. Nós já ficamos presas em tempestades antes — me encostei contra uma das varas que seguravam as arquibancadas. — Lembra-se daquela vez na quinta serie que nós ficamos presas naquela tempestade, no caminho para casa da aula de violoncelo?

Ino enxugou o nariz com a manga do moletom

— E nós tivemos que pedir abrigo na sua igreja? Você apenas não iria além do toldo — Eu disse.

Ino riu por entre suas lágrimas. Eu estava contente que ela estava rindo, de qualquer jeito. Ino pode ser um saco, mas ela tem sido minha melhor amiga desde o jardim de infância, e você não pode exatamente dispensar sua melhor amiga desde o jardim de infância apenas porque algumas vezes ela coloca faixas ou começa a chorar quando chove. Ino é muito mais interessante que a maioria das garotas que frequentam a minha escola, já que ela lê um livro por dia — _literalmente_ — e ama tocar violoncelo tanto quanto eu amo tocar a minha flauta, mas ainda assiste televisão de péssima qualidade, mesmo sendo um gênio. E, na maior parte do tempo, ela é engraçada demais.

Entretanto, agora não era uma daquelas horas.

— Oh meu Deus — Ino gemeu quando o vento levantou e começou a chicotear granizo contra nós embaixo das arquibancadas — Isso é um tornado, não é?

_Indiana do Sul é presa no meio de um Corredor de Tornados. _

Nós somos o número três na lista de países com mais tornados por ano. Eu já fiquei sentada mais do que algumas vezes no meu porão, a Ino não tantas, já que ela só passou a última década em _Midwest_. E eles normalmente parecem nessa época do ano.

E, ainda que eu não quisesse aborrecer a Ino mais ainda do que ela já estivesse, isso dava todos os sinais do começo de um tornado. O céu estava da cor de um amarelo engraçado, a temperatura estava quente, mas o vento realmente gelado. E mais o granizo...

Quando eu estava abrindo a minha boca para dizer para Ino que era provavelmente apenas uma pequena tempestade de primavera, e para não se preocupar, ela gritou:

— Sakura, não...

Mas eu não ouvi o que ela disse depois disso, porque naquele instante houve essa grande explosão que se sobrepôs a tudo.


End file.
